The present invention provides the compound having the structure: ##STR2## (otherwise known as .beta.-damascone) and compounds having the structures: ##STR3## wherein Y is MgX', Li, Na or K and processes for preparing same according to the reaction scheme. ##STR4## wherein Z is H, MgX', Li, Na or K; Y is MgX', Li, Na or K; X' is Cl, Br or I, R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or i-propyl and X is Cl, Br or I. The compound having the structure: ##STR5## in addition to being newly useful as an intermediate in preparing compounds having the structure: ##STR6## is also useful for its organoleptic properties in augmenting or enchancing the aroma or taste of foodstuffs.
The .beta.-damascone and compounds having the structures: ##STR7## are useful for their organoleptic properties in foodstuffs, foodstuff flavoring compositions, chewing gums, toothpastes, medicinal, medicinal products, perfumes, colognes, perfumed articles and smoking tobaccos.
There is a continuing search for food flavor compositions which can vary, fortify, modify, enhance, augment or otherwise improve the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs, medicinal products, toothpastes and chewing gums. To be satisfactory, such compositions should be stable, non-toxic and blendable with other ingredients to provide their own unique flavor and aroma nuances without detracting from the co-ingredients of the formulations in which they are used. Preferably, such compositions should be natural occurring or present in natural foodstuffs so that their ingestible safety can be readily recognized. These materials should be capable of being synthesized in a simple and economical manner. The need for safe flavors in the raspberry, grape, cognac, wine, apple, potato, and red beet area is well known. More specifically, there is a need for the development of non-toxic materials which can replace natural materials not readily available having sweet, rose bud, raspberry-like, concord grape juice-like, wine, apple juice-like, brandy, earthy, geosmin-like, and tropical vegetation-like aromas with sweet, rose bud-like, raspberry-like, concord grape juice-like, wine, brandy-like, earthy, tropical vegetation-like, raw potato-like, geosmin-like and bitter flavor characteristics.
In addition, there has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various other consumable materials, such as smoking tobaccos, perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles, e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic or nonionic detergents and drier-added fabric softener articles). Thus, sweet, cooling, earthy, musty, tea, green aroma nuances prior to smoking and tea-hay/fruity, fresh, cooling, citrus peel-like, woody and earthy aroma nuances or smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are desirable in smoking tobaccos and in smoking tobacco flavoring compositions.
Furthermore, earthy, rooty and minty aroma characteristics are desirable in certain types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes, particularly those having a lavender-like character.
The instant invention provides the foregoing which the prior art has heretofore failed to provide. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art shows the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous value of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## for their organoleptic properties. As is seen above, another of the itnermediate compounds produced in the process of our invention has the structure: ##STR9## and this compound is disclosed in the prior art at: Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 78, No. 110669t (Abstracts of J. Org. Chem. 1973, 38 [5], 894-6);
Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 80, No. 27385w (Abstracts of J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Communications 1983 [19], 7842; and at PA1 Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 79, No. 42041a (Abstract of German Offlegungschrift No. 2,244,680). German Offlegungschrift No. 2,244,680 includes a genus which could read on the compound having the structure: ##STR10## but no specific disclosure thereof is made in said German Offlegungschrift. PA1 Chem. Abstracts 54:345f (U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,520); PA1 Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 50, 8540h (Abstract of Chanley, et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 77, 6056-7 [1955]); PA1 Chem. Abstracts 50:15442b (Abstract of Landor, J. Chem. Soc., 1956, 1015-1019); PA1 Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 48, 13644i (Abstract of Newman, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 75, 4740-2 [1953]); and PA1 Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 47:1098h (Abstract of Henbest, et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1952, 1150-4).
In addition, the preparations of these compounds have been carried out in a rather complex manner as is shown in:
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR11## and the compound having the structure: ##STR12## as intermediates for preparing .beta.-damascone having the structure: ##STR13## .beta.-Damascone is shown to be useful for its organoleptic properties by Kovatz at Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 74, page 76564k ("Cycloaliphatic Unsaturated Ketones for Use as Perfumes").
Mixtures, presumably predominantly cis, trans-.DELTA.-damascone with minor amounts of trans, trans-.DELTA.-damascone have been produced by Ayyar, Cookson and Kagi as set forth in J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1975 (17) 1727-36 [Title: "Sythesis of .delta.-Damascone[trans-1-(2,6,6- Trimethylcyclohex-3-enyl)but-2en-1-one] and .beta.-Damascenone [trans-1-(2,6,6-Trimethylcyclohexa-1,3-dienyl)but-2-en-1-one]"]. The reaction sequence of the Ayyar synthesis of compositions presumed to be predominantly cis, trans-.DELTA.-damascone with minor amounts of trans, trans-.DELTA.-damascone is as follows: ##STR14## wherein the wavy line is representative of a "cis" or "trans" configuration of the methyl moiety with respect to the acetyl or crotonoyl moiety, both of which are bonded to the cyclohexenyl moiety, the "cis" isomer presumably being the major isomer and the "trans" isomer presumably being the minor isomer in this reaction sequence. In addition, Ayyar, et al also discloses the reaction sequence: ##STR15## and the use of an acetic hydride dehydrating agent to make the compound having the structure: ##STR16## .beta.-damascenone. However, the only procedure for making the compound having the structure: ##STR17## is via a Diels-Alder reaction on page 1728 of Ayyar, et al thus: 249, 714-16 (1959) setting forth the reaction: ##STR18##
Separate and apart from the Ayyar, et al article is the article by Julia and Tchernoff at Compt. Rend. 249, 714-16 (1959) setting forth the reaction: ##STR19## The compound having the structure: ##STR20## produced according to the foregoing reaction scheme is indicated to be useful in the perfume industry and British Pat. No. 627,453 assigned to the Galaxo Company, Ltd.
Separately from the Julia and Tchernoff article and from the Ayyar, et al article is the article is the article in Agr. Biol. Chem. 37, 2907 (1973) setting forth the reaction scheme for preparing a dihydro form of .beta.-damascone according to the reaction scheme: ##STR21##
However, the reaction sequence of the instant invention is to prepare .beta.-damascone fails to be taught by any of the prior art either taken alone or together. Nothing in the prior art infers that the various reactions set forth above can be put together to form the one unique reaction sequence: ##STR22##
The use in perfumery of .beta.-damascone having the structure: ##STR23## is set forth in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,807,568 abstracted at Vol. 71 of Chem. Abstracts No. 80798z. The reaction sequence set forth therein is as follows: ##STR24##
In addition, .beta.-damascone and .beta.-damascenone's preparation are set forth in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,242,751 of Mar. 15, 1973 and Helv. Chem. Acta. 56, 1503, 1973 as follows: ##STR25##
Blumenthal in U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,552 issued on Aug. 15, 1961 discloses, broadly, a process for preparing an acetylenic alcohol by the reaction of an aldehyde or a ketone with an acetylenic hydrocarbon in the presence of an alkali metal compound which may be either an alkali metal hydroxide, or an alkali metal alcoholate of a tertiary acetylenic alcohol and discloses that this reaction can be carried out in a reaction medium which is either ethylene diamine or a liquid organic sulfoxide such as dimethyl sulfoxide. Typically, in Example XII of U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,552, it is indicated that acetylene, KOH and acetophenone can be admixed in the presence of ethylene diamine to produce phenyl butynol or in Example VII at column 5, acetylene, KOH and acetophenone can be admixed in the presence of dimethyl sulfoxide to produce 3,5-phenyl-1-butyn-3-ol and 2,5-diphenyl-3-hexyne-2,5-diol.
The immediately aforementioned prior art, however, fails to tie together a sequence of reactions starting with 2,6,6-trimethyl-2-cyclohexenone to form .beta.-damascone and, furthermore, nothing in the prior art discloses the flavor or fragrance utility of the compound having the structure: ##STR26##